Ishaan
Ishaan: Sapno Ko Awaaz De is a show created by Buena Vista International and Red Chillies Idiot Box for Disney Channel India. It is a musical teen drama that focuses on a 15-year-old boy named Ishaan and the choices that he makes between music and his friends. Cast and characters * Tapasvi Mehta as Ishaan * Anisa Butt as Shyla * Kishen Savjani as Ron * Ayaz Ahmed as Pulkit * Farhina Parvez Jarimari as Mun-Mun * Rohan Shah as Mandy * Nakul Sahdev as Kabir * Sheena Bajaj as Himani * Bharti Kumar as Twinkle * Sana Khan as Sara * Priyal Gor as Tara * Nikita More as Lara * Neville Bharucha as Sunny * Deval Trivedi as Bubbles * Shruti Ulfat as Mrs. Sharma (Ishaan's mom) * Rajendra Mehra as Gulmohar High's principal * Mohan Kapoor as Nakul Sachdev * Jayanti Bhatia as Sreemathi Sreelatha Shreenivasan (season 2) * Abhishek Aggarwal Team in as people in (seasons 2 and 3) Plot Ishaan and Kabir are always against each other. But can they be friends ever? Nobody thinks so, but anything can happen. Ishaan wants to be famous. After rejecting the chance to be a solo superstar, Ishaan and his friends try to make it big on their own. The group soon learns that success comes with a price and with strong competition in the form of “Baby Shasha” — the superstar! When faced with choices that could jeopardize his friendships, Ishaan takes the toughest decisions of his life. As life’s little lessons pop up in moments racing with adrenaline, innocence, love and ambitions collide to make Ishaan a truly enjoyable stunt. Season 2 Arnab Chaudhuri, director, Content and Creative, Walt Disney Television International India, said, “We are very happy to bring Ishaan Season 2 on Disney Channel. The tremendous response to the first season was heartening and strengthened our resolution to deliver relatable characters and enjoyable stories that appeal to kids and families alike. While Ishaan 2 retains its original charm, the fresh and exciting storyline promises new milestone of popularity.” Shahrukh and Gauri Khan’s production house, Red Chillies Entertainment will produce the show and the popular and talented cast from season one will reprise their roles - Tapasvi Mehta as Ishaan, Anisa Butt as Shyla, Nakul Sahdev as Kabir, Rohan Shah as Mandy, Ayaz Ahmed as Pulkit. As the superstar “Baby Shasha”, Aditi Bhatia will act the role. Seasons 1 and 2 song list * Sapno Ko Awaaz de * Dhink Chak * I'm the ONE * Jo Pyaar ho gaya (acoustic) * Jo Pyaar ho gaya * Khwaab Ye Kal Ke * Owwa Owwa * O JD O JD Aaj To Tera Birthday Hai * Sapno ko awaaz de (rock version) * Naya School * Ishaan Is Impossible * Bhage Shyla * Mun Mun Ka Sapna * I'm the ONE (Ishaan version) * My Name Shah Shah * Chor Ho Tum * Dhumtara * Dhumtara (rock version) * Jeetenge Aaj Bhi * Say Cheese * Pyaari Yaari Dosti * BODMAS * D.I.S.C.O. (bonus track by Bappi Lahiri) Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Indian shows